1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror device for a vehicle, and in particular, to a mirror device for a vehicle provided with a photographing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an inner mirror device for a vehicle 80 shown in FIG. 6 is provided with a housing 82. The housing 82 covers a back surface side of a mirror 84 for visualizing rearward and also holds the mirror 84.
A monitoring device 86 is provided within the housing 82. The monitoring device 86 includes a plate shaped PCB (a print circuit board) 88. The PCB 88 is fixed to the housing 82 at end portions of the PCB 88. A base end of a substantially pillar shaped device main body 90 of the monitoring device 86 is fixed to a central portion of the PCB 88. A lens 92 is provided at a tip end of the device main body 90. The lens 92 is oriented toward a vehicle occupant through the mirror 84.
Here, the mirror 84 is constructed by a half mirror, an infrared ray transmitting filter, or the like. As the result, the monitoring device 86 can photograph a status of the vehicle occupant through the mirror 84. That is, the monitoring device 86 can monitor the vehicle occupant.
However, in the inner mirror device for a vehicle 80 mentioned above, rigidity of the PCB 88 is low, further, a position at which the device main body 90 is fixed to the PCB 88 (the central portion of the PCB 88) is apart from positions at which the housing 82 is fixed to the PCB 88 (the end portions of the PCB 88). Further, a distance between a position at which the PCB 88 is fixed to the device main body 90 (the base end of the device main body 90) and the lens 92 (the tip end of the device main body 90) is large.
Accordingly, in a case in which vibration of the vehicle is transmitted to the hosing 82 (especially, in a case in which the monitoring device 86 resonates), the lens 92 vibrates with respect to the housing 82 by large amplitude. That is, there is a problem in which an image photographed by the monitoring device 86 is not stable due to the vibration.